Forbidden
by x Cerulean Serenity x
Summary: Kairi Yozakura is like any other teenager, except for one thing: she’s a vampire hunter. Suspicion arises when three strange brothers transfer into their high school; and they’re anything but human.. But one of the boys intrigue her… SoKai,RoxNami, RikuOC


_Forbidden_

Kairi and Jade Yozakura are like any other teenagers, except for one thing: they're vampire hunters, from an illustrious family. No one knows their secret, and no one else believes vampires to be real. Suspicion arises when three strange brothers transfer into their high school; and they seem anything but human. And when Jade starts acting strange after a vampire attack, Kairi may be the only one to keep her family together. But one of the boys intrigue her… the most dangerous one of them all…

**Notes: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Vampire Knight.**

**- The mark Jade has on her neck is Zero Kiryu's from Vampire Knight. If you have no idea what it looks like check it out on photobucket.**

_U N O_

_First Sight_

It was an absolutely beautiful morning in Destiny Islands. The sun was out, and no clouds were in sight, the sky a beautiful shade of blue.

Then, there was Selphie.

"YOU GUYS!! HURRY UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LAAAATE!! FOR SCHOOOOOL!!"

The spunky brunette was screaming at the top of her lungs, outside the two-story house where her friends lived. Namine hid her face with her long blond hair as several people started to stare, pulling down on her little white dress.

"WE HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES!! LET'S GOOOOOO!!" Selphie whined.

Namine entered in Selphie's ranting, politely, as she always did.

"Selphie," she said, in her quiet, musical voice, "quiet down... The school's two minutes away, and they're coming out right now…"

Out the door came a slightly exasperated Kairi, a pretty redhead with amazing blue-violet eyes. She wore a green shirt with jeans and black Converse, a chain hanging from her washed-out jeans. On her arm she wore thin rubber bands of various colors, her auburn hair let down and combed nicely. She carried her schoolbag, a black version of her khaki one, which she decided to leave at home.

"Selphie, don't ever scream like that again, please…"

Selphie didn't seem to hear. "Where's Jade?! She's supposed t--"

"I'm right here."

She came out of the house, locking the door coolly and tucking the key in her back pocket. Her dark brown hair, cut like Kairi, but just a bit longer, accented her bright green eyes. She was tall, towering over them all by a few inches; she wore a short-sleeved V- neck black shirt with a hood attached to the back of the neck, with a blue undershirt. She wore darker jeans, still looking washed-out, accompanied with black Converse and the same black bag that Kairi had, only with the word _ATREYU_ in thin silver letters on the front. Jade smiled.

"Relax, Selph, I'm right here." She tossed an extra key to her sister and smiled at Namine, who laughed.

Kairi grinned. "Let's go."

The four walked, chatting excitedly on the way to Destiny High. Jade rubbed on the tattoo on the right side of her neck, wincing just a bit. Kairi immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Jade."

She looked at her sister, sighing.

"Sorry, sorry… I forgot…"

Selphie immediately went into FBI mode.

"You never told me why you have that."

Jade laughed. "Maybe another day."

"No. I want to know now."

Namine grinned at Kairi. "She's not going to tell her, is she?"

"Not a chance."

They all laughed, as they approached the newly painted doors of Destiny High.

* * *

_There's a secret we hide from the rest of the world… a secret no one suspects._

_We are vampire hunters._

_By day, we are normal beings, cheerful and content, but at night we are sent to kill the bloodthirsty creatures that inhabit the darkness._

_The ones that have crossed the line between what is correct and what is not in our world._

_Those of the dark who fall behind the line are left in peace, and are our allies. But there are others who do not stem their thirst, and who hunt at night in the neighborhoods of the humans._

_That's where we come in._

_And no one else knows about us._

_No one._

* * *

Kairi, Namine, and Jade were sitting in their desks, listening to Mr. Yami drone on about absolute predicative, which seemed as if he had invented that, because it wasn't in their textbooks. Kairi sighed, shooting a look to Namine, who stifled a laugh, smiling sweetly as she always did. Jade groaned inaudibly, her fists curling into balls.

This was going to be a long day.

Suddenly, Mr. Yami stopped teaching, his eyes at the door. Everyone perked up; his endless drones were never, ever interrupted, save for the beautiful sound of the bell.

The dound of a doorknob moving echoed through the classroom.

The door to his classroom opened, and everything was silent, as three boys smugly strode in.

They were the most beautiful boys Kairi had ever seen.

* * *

**So, yep, that's chapter one.**

**I know my skills aren't as good, I haven't written in eight months, but I've returned (somewhat). Please review meh story. : D**


End file.
